Happy New Year to You
by TheDarkestDaisy
Summary: The night Draco brings some blond tart to Harry and Ginny's New Year's Eve party. Your possibilities for revenge are limitless. Dramione


Part 1

Everyone who could come gathered at Harry and Ginny's flat on New Year's Eve.

Hermione loved the New Years. It was like a wrap up party to all of the celebrations, holidays, and parties in the last three months. Old and new friends gathered together to make happy wishes and be with each other into the New Year.

Ginny and Ron's parents and older brothers had just left, along with Hermione's own parents. Arthur was a bit sad to leave the muggle world what with the television so big and loud, it was his most favorite part of his daughter and son-in-law's home.

Of course the best part about your parents leaving any party you are a guest of is that you can let yourself go. Which is exactly what happened as soon as Draco Malfoy walked in the door with his secretary at ten o'clock.

Hermione pulled a glass of deep red wine to her lips and dared not to get up from her seat on the couch to greet the two late guests.

"About time Malfoy," said Ron as he walked up to pat the tall blond on the back.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my robes and she couldn't find her panties so we ended up being two hours late. My deepest apologies to the hosts." Draco had said it loud enough for her to hear.

This only made her want to bludgeon him in the face with several of the wine bottles and serving platters that adorned the dinning room table just off in the next room.

Ginny laughed and greeted them with a bright smile as she ushered them away from the door and into the cozy living room as Harry took their coats into one of the back rooms. She laughed when Draco patted her slightly swollen tummy and said, "No booze for you Mrs. Potter. Instead I brought you some fine sparkling cider."

Ron and the dumb stupid bimbo Hermione had been watching since she had walked in the door with Draco laughed.

"Let's go put that in some ice," said Luna. She was dressed to the nines in the most sparkling dress Hermione, or anyone for that matter, had ever seen. It had been charmed to change colors from sparkling golds, brilliants rubies, deep sapphire-like blues, and to a bright lime green.

Hermione watched as Ginny and Luna walked into the kitchen with Neville.

Already she could feel the depression she had just escaped from crawl up to the forefront of her mind. She took a deep drink of her wine glass and found that she had mysteriously emptied it already.

Before she could get up from the sofa to refill her glass Neville came to her side and asked her to please come with him to the kitchen.

She sighed, already knowing the onslaught that awaited her. Casting a burning glare in Malfoy, Ron, and Stupid Bimbo's direction she let Neville lead her to the kitchen.

She loved Ginny's kitchen. It was done in bright colors that would look terrible in her own home. Somehow the bright ginger-haired medi-witch could pull it off with a flourish.

Ginny and Luna were preparing another tray of crackers and the cheese ball Neville had brought in hushed voices. They turned to her in silence when she and Neville entered.

"Well?" asked Ginny from behind the island.

"Well what?" Hermione tried desperately not to snap at her but it came out anyways.

"Are you okay?" Luna, ever the one to not beat around the bush asked. "Although I do not agree with or condone Draco bringing that woman to the party he still has a place here among us as friends."

"But we can still glare at her and call her a whore behind her back if you'd like," added Ginny.

Neville had gone to the other side of the island to join the girls in preparation for the next round of sweets, snacks and drinks. Also, to wait for what Hermione would say.

Hermione slunk down to the black and white specked marble counter of the island on her forearms.

"Can someone just keep a filled glass of alcohol in my hand?"

Neville refilled her wine glass and silently slid it across the island as a silent apology for a crappy New Year. She left it on the counter beside her.

Suddenly a new voice floated across the room.

"Excuse me dear. Where is your restroom?"

_Slut_, thought Hermione as Ginny directed the Slut to the bathroom.

Neville and Luna were refilling glasses and taking the caps off of a few beers when Hermione heard Luna greet him from her little pool of misery on the counter.

"Happy New Year's Eve Draco."

Hermione immediately felt his warming presence on her right side as he greeted her back.

She felt her wine glass being take away from the side of her arm and just when she was about to slap his face and take it back he spoke to her.

"Good evening, Granger."

Slowly raising herself from her arms Hermione turned to look at Draco Malfoy.

It had been years since he called her Granger. It was just the stab of pain she needed to go from sad to entirely resentful of the man.

Still, she noticed small things about him with a sweep of her eyes. His hair was slicked back which meant he would be cutting it again soon. His eyes were not bright but dark and fidgety. The suit he chose must be uncomfortable because he still had his tie on.

If they were still together he would have asked her to loosen it for him.

And he was currently smiling and holding her wine glass which he most likely drank out of while she was looking away.

Pouring all her hatred into her eyes she straightened up and looked deep into his grey eyes.

"I hope you enjoy that, I just spit it out. The taste doesn't agree with me."

Before she could turn around and walk back into the living room with Ron and Harry he spoke to her again.

"Delicious," he said, after making a point to bring the cup back to his mouth and take a long drink form it.

She threw him a disgusted face and grabbed a bottle of wine for herself before stalking back into the living-room.

End of Part 1

You might have noticed some errors in it; I'm much too tired to care though.

Before you click the Back Button please review. Seriously, don't be lazy and just do it.


End file.
